It's Party Time
by Y2Jen
Summary: Trish and Lita host a party durring spring break for their friends. Includes E&C, The Hardys, Jericho, Benoit, Steph and Hunter.


"This is getting old." Trish Stratus sighed to herself as she flicked off the TV set. It was the first day of spring break and she was already bored. Everyone in the WWF got the day off but she wasn't having any fun. She sighed and looked at her calendar. She had things planned for most of the days, but not today. "What should I do to pass the time?" She thought aloud and then she got an idea. "I bet RVD would like to do something, he always likes to hang out. Him and his whatever and cool attitude." She picked up her phone and dialed. "Hello, Rob?"  
  
"Hello?" I stuffy voice asked.  
  
"It's Trish, are you ok?" She caught herself and noticed he sounded funny.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. I'm just sick and whatever." RVD sniffed, his nose was all stuffed up.  
  
"Aw, you sound bad." Trish sighed, realizing since he was sick, she wouldn't be able to hang out with him.  
  
"It's cool." RVD shrugged. "I just have hey fever." He sneezed hard.  
  
"Wow, well I hope you get better soon so you can have some fun on your break." Trish replied.  
  
"Thanks Trish, see achoo, I mean you, later." RVD laughed and hung up. Trish sighed and slumped back into the recliner. She heard voices outside and went to the window. There she saw Test, Val Vines and Lance Storm.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Trish called after she opened the window.  
  
"Hey Trish." Test perked up, he had a big crush on her.  
  
"We're going down to watch a movie." Val replied. "Want to come?"  
  
"Well, what movie are you going to go see?" Trish asked.  
  
"We thought we'd see Van Wilders." Lance replied.  
  
"Oh ok." Trish sighed. "Well, I can't go anyways." She lied, not wanting to see that movie.  
  
"Sure." Test shrugged and they walked off.  
  
"Now what?" Trish wondered as she closed the window and picked up the TV Guide on the sofa. "I could watch the Scary Movie marathon…" But before she could turn on the PPV channel, the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked happily.  
  
"Hey Trish, it's Lita." The familiar voice replied cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" Trish grinned.  
  
"I just called RVD, man he sounds bad." Lita replied.  
  
"Oh I know!" Trish said. "Hey, you wanna do something?"  
  
"Like what, you have something planned for the gang?" Lita asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, you see I," Trish began to rack her mind for some interesting thing to do. "How about I throw a party? I mean, you know, it is spring break."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Lita cried. "I'll call the gang."  
  
"Ok good. Come over after you do, and tell them to be over by noon." Trish said.  
  
"Oh gotcha. Later." Lita agreed and hung up. Trish did too and cheered for joy, she finally had something to do. They gang loved parties. The superstars in their gang were The Hardy Boyz, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Edge, Christian, Triple H, RVD (who was sick), Stephanie, Lita and Trish. About half an hour later, the doorbell rang and it was Lita. "Ok I'm here, now what?"  
  
"We need stuff to do." Trish replied.  
  
"Oh I got your back on that girl!" Lita grinned. "Now, I came up with refreshment ideas so you should go and buy them while I set up for the fun here."  
  
"Sure." Trish took the list. "This is gonna be great. Want me to get any movies?"  
  
"Good thinking ahead Trish." Lita nodded.  
  
"Great, I'll be back soon." Trish left. She went to the store and rented some action and comedy movies that she and the gang always loved to watch. Then she bought the food and drinks. She came back in about 45 min. and Lita was already setting up. "Wow, you are good Lita."  
  
"Oh I know, thanks." Lita giggled and blushed a little. "So, you got it?"  
  
"Everything." Trish put the bags down and set the movies on the VCR. "Here, let's get this set up on the kitchen bar." They began to unpack and set the stuff up. At about noon, the gang started to arrive. First came the Hardys.  
  
"Hey Trish." Jeff hugged her.  
  
"Lita, yea!" Matt hugged her. They came in and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, make yourself at home. The others should be here soon." Trish replied. As soon as she finished there was a knock on the door. It was Edge and Christian.  
  
"This is so totally wreaking of awsomeness!" Christian grinned.  
  
"Hey guys." Edge waved to Matt and Jeff. "That's it?"  
  
"No, you're early I guess. Don't worry." Lita assured. A few minutes later loud voices could be heard and everyone knew who it was. Lita opened the door and sure enough it was Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit.  
  
"We can hear your voice at least two cities down Jericho, shut your mouth for once." Trish joked.  
  
"Make me." Jericho smirked and ran over and dove onto the sofa.  
  
"Hey!" Matt and Jeff cried as they got out of the way. Chris turned on the TV and began to surf the channels.  
  
"He proved yet again that he is the youngest person in the group." Benoit grinned and sat down on the chairs next to Edge and Christian.  
  
"What up?" They said and slapped high fives. Before Trish could close the door, Stephanie and Triple H ran up.  
  
"Hey, we're here!" Stephanie called as they came in. "Sorry."  
  
"No sweat, you're not late or anything." Lita came over and hugged Stephanie. "Glad we could make it. Hi Hunter."  
  
"Hey." He muttered.  
  
"What's with him?" Benoit asked Stephanie.  
  
"Oh, we just got back from the dentist and he's mad since he hates the dentist." Stephanie laughed.  
  
"Ouch, fillings?" Christian cringed.  
  
"No, just being a baby." Stephanie grinned and everybody laughed.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Can we party now?" Triple H asked.  
  
"It's already started." Jericho yelled, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. Soon, everyone was eating and watching TV. Of course Jericho had the best seat and held the remote, even though it was Trish's house. "Oh, I remember this part, this is where they.."  
  
"Would you please shut the hell up!" Everybody yelled and he did. Then they laughed.  
  
"Beer's on!" Triple H called and everyone began to cheer as they got a drink, well all but Jericho, the drink had to be brought to him, and he was so into the show that Christian drank it. After the movies and the refreshments were done, they began to think what else they could do.  
  
"Maybe we can take a nap?" Benoit asked, still a little drunk. "Or we could journey to the lost city of gold."  
  
"Take my car!" Jericho held up some keys as he rolled over and off the couch.  
  
"You have no car." Triple H hit Jericho in the arm.  
  
"Hey, take off you top!" Jericho called to Stephanie who was across the room.  
  
"Hey shut up, that's Hunter's ho." Edge replied.  
  
  
  
"Don't say that!" Stephanie sat down and cried. For about half an hour, it went on slowly like this until they finally were back to normal.  
  
"Dam, why does my arm hurt so much? And why do I have Trish's car keys in my pocket?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Ohhhhh!" Everybody joked and Trish blushed.  
  
"What?" Jericho asked, not getting it.  
  
"Oh I have an idea guys, how about I order some pizza?" Lita asked and everybody cheered.  
  
"Yup, I guess they're hungry again." Trish replied over all the noise.  
  
"Hey Steph, take off your top!" The question was asked again. Soon the pizza came and everybody settled down. With full stomachs, they weren't so rowdy anymore.  
  
"Well, now what?" Trish wondered, it was getting late and they were running out of activities and Jericho was running out of areas to be punched in.  
  
"Hey, I have a really fun idea." Stephanie looked at Jericho who was drinking a bottle of soda. "I'll take that." She took it out of his mouth and he coughed hard.  
  
"What, cough, was that, cough cough, for?" He demanded as he caught his breath.  
  
"Let's play spin the bottle!" Stephanie suggested and everyone grinned.  
  
"But nobody would want to kiss me." Jericho joked and they laughed.  
  
"Ok Stephanie, it was your idea so you start." Lita replied as Trish and Benoit pushed the sofa, chairs and coffee table out so they could form a circle.  
  
"Here goes." Stephanie put it on the floor when everybody was ready and spun it. Everybody had their eyes on it. It landed in front of Christian. "Well, ok." They kissed and everybody cheered.  
  
"My turn." Trish spun it and it landed in front of Matt. They kissed quickly and Jeff slapped Matt as Lita slapped Trish.  
  
"I'm up." Lita spun it and it landed in front of Benoit. They kissed and then Edge took the bottle and spun it.  
  
"Oh jackpot!" He grinned as it landed in front of Trish they kissed but Edge wouldn't let her go. When they finally released the lip-lock everyone cheered. Triple H got it and it landed luckily on Stephanie.  
  
"Am I lucky or what?" Hunter laughed as he and Stephanie shared a long kiss. Everyone clapped and it was Benoit's turn. It landed in front of Lita.  
  
"I've come back for more." He grinned and they kissed again. Now Matt was up. He tried to regulate it's spin and he did it so it landed in front of Lita. Everybody cheered as they kissed each other lustfully.  
  
"Beat that Jeff." Matt grinned.  
  
"Ok I will." Jeff spun it and it landed in front of Lita. They kissed and Matt hit Jeff. "Ow, what?"  
  
"I didn't mean like that." Matt replied. Christian took the bottle and it landed on Trish. They kissed.  
  
"You're better than Stephanie." He joked and she hit him in the arm.  
  
"Finally my turn." Jericho spun the bottle and in landed by Stephanie. "Uh, ok."  
  
"No way." Stephanie joked. "How do I know you don't have mono or something?"  
  
"Believe you me Steph, I don't get out like you." He smirked and everybody laughed. Stephanie grabbed Jericho and pried open his mouth.  
  
"Ok fine, you look clean enough." She kissed him.  
  
"Yuck." He coughed and rubbed his face and everybody cracked up.  
  
"Oh hey, I think it's time to go." Benoit said as the clock tolled 7.  
  
"Yea." Matt and Jeff sighed.  
  
"See you all later." Edge opened the door and Christian waved.  
  
"By!" Triple H and Stephanie called and left behind the pairs of brothers.  
  
"Adios." Benoit nodded as he dragged Jericho out by the collar.  
  
"What about my good night kiss?" Jericho joked as Benoit closed the door.  
  
"That was fun." Lita grinned and sat down next to Trish.  
  
"Yea, thanks for the help." Trish smiled back at her friend. "You should go too."  
  
"Why, you have a big mess to clean up." Lita looked around the house.  
  
"I know but you've done so much already." Trish replied.  
  
"It's no problem. That's what friends are for." Lita shrugged.  
  
"Thanks." Trish nodded. "You really are my best friend."  
  
"You know it girl." Lita giggled and they cleaned up the party mess. "Well, it's 8, I should go now I guess."  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then." Trish said as they went to the door.  
  
"Call me tomorrow, we can do something." Lita said as she walked outside.  
  
"Ok sure. By." Trish waved.  
  
"Good night!" Lita called. Trish locked up and closed the curtain as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Wow, now that was a party." She grinned, very tired. "I think I'll let the party hosting be up to Stephanie and Lita from now on. I'll have to cancel brunch with Nash tomorrow, I hope he won't be too mad." Trish wondered and slowly fell asleep. 


End file.
